Suburbination DLC
The Suburbination DLC update of Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare was added on August 12, 2014. It included one new variant, one new game mode, two new Garden Ops bosses, and one new map. For more, click on the link. The only new variant added in to this DLC is Plasma Pea. He has a charge-up attack similar to the Future Cactus and Mystic Flower. In this DLC, a new game mode called Suburbination was added. It has a side for each team and the teams have to capture the enemy's three bases. Another newly added map is the Crash Course, which is similar to the Cactus Canyon map. The two new bosses that were added to the game in this DLC were Baron von Bats and the Treasure Yeti. Patch Notes Hello everyone! We’ve hinted and we’ve teased, but I’m extremely excited to formally announce the release of the Suburbination Pack. Suburbination features the new Crash Course map which we feel is one of our best yet. It also includes the contest winning Plasma Pea Shooter character, designed and voted on by the amazing PvZ community! There’s also a brand new Suburbination game mode, which is our take on a more classic domination-style mode. We’ve gotta whole host of other additions like new Garden Ops bosses, new Garden Ops missions, and new Bling customization. Take a look below for the full details. As always, we want to hear what you think. If you have any thoughts, feedback, questions, or suggestions, you can contact me directly on Twitter (@cjopant). Chris Fox, Lead Gameplay Designer Plants vs. Zombies Garden Warfare Suburbination Pack Major Features: New Team Vanquish/Garden Ops Maps – Crash Course Day, and Crash Course Night *Zombies have crash-landed onto the prestigious Bogey Hills Golf Course. Equal parts idyllic greens and flaming Zomboss wreck, Crash Course provides new opportunities for players to work on their swing, improve their putting skills, and take down the zombie horde. New Game Mode – Suburbination *The Plant and Zombie teams are locked in an epic tug-of-war as they fight for tactical control over three hotly contested gardens. In this take on the classic domination-style game mode, it’s Suburbinate or be Suburbinated! New Character – Plasma Pea Shooter *Winner of our Pea Shooter design contest on Facebook: You voted for Lefran Estera’s design, and now it’s in the game! Equipped with a three-stage charge weapon, the Plasma Pea Shooter can shoot rapid-fire plasma balls, super-explosive galaxies, and more! New Garden Ops Boss – Baron von Bats *Battle the elusive Baron von Bats and his vampire minions! The Baron has been taking a dirt nap,waiting for the right opportunity to ruin Crazy Dave’s day. Team up with some friends, and you might have a chance at victory. If you can catch him, that is. New Garden Ops Missions: *Treasure Yeti – Can you take down the crafty Treasure Yeti and steal his bag of diamonds? Can you avoid the Yeti Imp’s icy blast? So many questions! *Vasebreaker – Break the vases and collect loot before time runs out. But watch out, something else may be lurking inside those vases… *Minigardens – Protect the wee gardens from hungry Zombies! New Customization – Bling Packs *Purchase new stickerpacks and collect nearly 400 silver-dipped, gold-plated, diamond-encrusted, and royal versions of your favorite hats, glasses, and more! Bonus Gardens *Keep on the look out for Bonus Gardens to defend in Garden Ops, they now drop treasure after every wave! PC Queue System *Added a PC Queue system to better help play with friends… Now you can always invite a friend into your session and they will enter a queue to join as soon as a slot opens up. Bugs Fixes and Tuning: *The RV Icon now disappears when players are in the extraction zone. *The Engineer now taunts before building a teleporter in Garden Ops. *Fixed an issue where the Imp wasn’t displaying a tell before exploding. *The Daisy Turret’s sun drops now spawn from a randomized position. *Fixed numerous issues where AI didn’t always count towards vanquish challenges. *Crazy Dave’s vocabulary has been expanded! *Garden Ops bonus garden improvements: *The Bonus Garden UI icon now flashes. *The Bonus Garden has a sparkly new gold finish. *A new Conehead special wave has been added to Garden Ops. *Deployable objects (Tallnuts, Potato Mines, etc.) can now be dropped in shallow water. *Fixed an inconsistency with the Gargantuar’s running speed in Garden Ops. *Fixed an issue with the scoreboard getting stuck on screen during the Suburbia mini-game. *In the Welcome Mat playlist, players would retain their health boost after manually respawning. This is no longer the case. *Fixed an issue where AI would occasionally face the wrong way while jumping. *Fixed an issue where players were unable to view the scoreboard while in Boss Mode. *The Vanquish Confirmed orb VFX would occasionally be misaligned when picked up. This has been fixed. *When a Drone is destroyed, the player’s camera could end up outside of the map. This issue has been fixed. *PC Specific – Fixed an issue where the Pea Shooter and Sunflower's rooted ammo bar would disappear when they still had ammo remaining. *PC Specific – Fixed an issue where selecting “ToggleMute All” would sometimes result in other players still being able to hear you. *PC Specific – In a Garden Ops lobby, blocked players were still able to communicate with the player who blocked them. This is no longer possible. Trailer Category:DLCs Category:Plants vs. Zombies: Garden Warfare Category:Updates